Not as Much as I Do
by Rae TB
Summary: You love Brooklyn, but not as much as I do. You could never love him as much as I do. GarlandBrooklyn and onesided ZeusBrooklyn.


Alright...so...more Brooklyn pairing experimentation. I finally saw the last two episodes of G Revolution. The last one made me beyond sad though. I had to give Brooklyn some luvins so while he'll go through icky-ness, he'll still get some aww-ness. XD **SPOILERS INSIDE!** Oh, and there are two pairings here. One-sided ZeusBrooklyn. YES, his bitbeast...and there's a two-sided GarlandBrooklyn. This entire thing is from Zeus' point of view talking to Garland. **NO FLAMES ON THE ONE-SIDED ZEUSBROOKLYN IN THIS ALLOWED. DON'T TELL ME IT IS DISTURBING. I KNOW THAT!**

* * *

I've known him since he was a little boy. He was always alone. He was always pure of heart, innocent, susceptible to the evils of this world. Emotionally, he was fragile, something that could break easily if handled roughly. Yet at the same time... he was physically strong. He was the only one that ever has been, and ever will be able to tame me. His power was amazing, unparalleled, unstoppable, and the thing I fed off of. We were the perfect match. I needed his power to stay alive, and he needed me emotionally. At first I thought of him as a tool to reach my goal of ultimate strength. Over time, I began to see him as my responsibility, and eventually...I saw him as my friend.

I can't express how much pain it caused me to see him suffer at the hands of other children. They called him a monster, a bad guy...They were the monsters, they were the ones that left him to face the evils of the world alone.

But he wasn't completely alone. He had me. That's all he had ever needed...or at least...it was all he ever used to need. Somewhere along the line, it wasn't enough to just have me anymore. He searched desperately for someone else to call his friend, and when his search came up empty, he made nature his friend. The butterflies, the bees, the ladybugs...they couldn't shun him, they couldn't hate him for always winning. They accepted him, no questions asked. That's all he had ever wanted.

Those children had denied him of it. I remember the day that changed him forever very clearly...

"Hiya!" Brooklyn had chirped joyously. His teal eyes shined with fascination as he watched the beybattle commence and he was excited at the prospect of being able to battle one of them. He had already known who would win - he always did.

"Oh...it's you...Brooklyn, isn't it? The prodigy..." one of the kids cruelly sneered as Brooklyn looked at them in shock. He was taken aback - no one had ever treated him this way. No one had ever talked to him so rudely and I could feel his resolve crumbling. He was so sensitive, so caring, and these demons were crushing him without a second thought.

"Yes...can I play with you?" he questioned timidly. His eyes were filled with hope that I knew could be crushed by the monstrous children without a second thought.

"We don't play with cheaters," another boy hissed, my rage boiling. How dare they even suggest such a thing? The thought of playing dishonorably had always made Brooklyn sick and yet here they were accusing him of it.

"B-But I don't cheat!" he whimpered out. As soon as he had said it, he was pushed into the ground, dirt kicked in his face. My light, my pure and innocent light was fading before me, and there was nothing I could do to save it, or him.

"Yeah right, liar! You never lose! How could you not be a cheater?" someone shouted causing him to flinch and ball up.

"I...it's not my fault I always win!" he had cried. He was right - he had never asked for this gift. No, it can't be called a gift. It was a curse - the world's cruel joke on him.

It seemed like I was the only one that understood he never wanted this. Except for you...you knew too, didn't you? You saw how this "gift" had made him suffer.

"Just get lost, no one wants to be around you," a person hissed as Brooklyn scrambled to his feet, running away as fast as he could. A rock impacted with his back as he ran off but he didn't pay it any mind. It didn't hurt as nearly as much as the pain he felt inside...the emptiness he felt inside. He found a swing in the park and sat down on it, not bothering to push off the ground, his legs dangling. His eyes remained focused downward as tears streamed down his face. At first there was only one - one crystal droplet that contained all the sorrow, all the anger, all the loneliness trapped inside his soul. His tears formed small rivers which joined together to form a waterfall, leading the saline to trickle off of his chin and to the dirt, tumbling downward like he was.

"I don't need them..." he sobbed. "I don't need anyone!" he cried sniffling and looking up at the sky for help. It offered no solace, no comfort, and as Brooklyn's heart broke, I could feel mine shattering along with it. A butterfly landed on his nose at that minute, and Brooklyn blinked, smiling and wiping his tears away. "W-Will you be my friend?" he whimpered, fearing rejection even from an insect. Its only response was to fly off. At first he was filled with horror. Even a bug wouldn't stay by his side. But nature wasn't as heartless as the children were and the butterfly looped back and landed on my master's finger. Its wings fluttered softly in the wind as Brooklyn looked down on it, holding it to his heart and stroking its back. "Y-You will be my friend?" he had asked in excitement, his eyes filling with tears once more. But this time, they were tears of joy.

Despite his victory of gaining a friend, he had changed that day. Darkness began to fill his heart, bitterness at all humankind that I couldn't stop. I couldn't save my light. It was light that was growing darker and darker by the day. An alter ego formed within him - the king of darkness. Brooklyn constructed a wall between himself and everyone else making me and nature the only ones he confided in. Then one day, his life took a dramatic turn thanks to a wicked man who wished to use Brooklyn to fulfill his own desires.

This man was Boris.

He came to Brooklyn with a tempting proposition to join his new beyblade organization: BEGA. He wasted no time in saying yes. He wanted to get away from every person in his town that had wronged him. Boris had led him to the training room but Brooklyn told him he did not train. My master had never had anyone to battle against and he always won anyway. There was no point in it. However, Boris wanted him to prove his skill, and so Brooklyn reluctantly agreed to battle the man's number one blader: you.

Oh, how I hate you.

Everything was fine before you showed up.

Do you even understand Brooklyn?

Do you even know Brooklyn?

Do you even love Brooklyn?

You could never love him as much as I do.

You were always my competition, the one that stood in the way between me and my Brooklyn. We had been just fine without you, but you had to butt in. Brooklyn had beaten you with ease as always, but something happened to him that had never happened before.

You didn't leave his side.

You continued to follow him around, watch beybattles with him...spend time with him. You were always such an annoyance. You even started calling him your friend. Brooklyn didn't know how to feel about this. He continued to spend time outside, but now he spent time with you as well. Things only got worse when yet another wicked man entered his life in the form of Hiro. He cared about Brooklyn about as much as Boris had. He pushed my master too hard, too fast, and too far. He had him training for the first time, and Brooklyn enjoyed the company as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't want to become dependent on the love of others once more. However, Hiro had confidence in him, faith in him, and he fed off of it. Other people had told Brooklyn they trusted him in the past, but I knew deep down they didn't.

Hiro knew what would happen to him if he was defeated. He let it happen. Brooklyn had never been more lost, more confused and soon the darkness within him grew further. It began to swallow him whole as he tried to figure out what had happened. The first time Brooklyn had battled Kai, he had won with ease. But Kai had come back, and beaten him. Brooklyn was stronger than him, he was superior, and he even saw a vision of Kai's loss. He should have won.

But he didn't.

Nothing in his life had prepared him for this. He had always been called a genius, a prodigy. Brooklyn had been told he would never lose, and he believed it. Why wouldn't he? My master was the definition of perfection. At least...that's what was always expected of him. I knew better. Even you thought he was something inhuman. His second battle against Kai had shown you differently, and as Hiro pushed him further into the hands of his dark side, you tried to help my master. He didn't need your help, yours or anyone else's. All Brooklyn needed was me and his dark side to protect him from the evils of this world.

The battle didn't go as Brooklyn had planned. He ended up showing Tyson an excerpt of his past...part of that day after those awful children had shot him down. He had revealed vulnerability and Brooklyn hated it. My master tried to fly away but Tyson chased after him. Brooklyn was more confused than ever. Here Tyson was offering friendship, offering to find the sky with him, and make it so that he wouldn't be alone. But Tyson didn't understand, he couldn't understand. No one there knew what it was like to be alone, hated for something they had no control over. Everyone there had friends and love in their life that Brooklyn didn't.

The world had let Brooklyn down, and now it would pay. He went inside a world of his own creation and hid out there with his dark side and me protecting him. Everyone else worked together and overpowered him...but it didn't matter anymore. Tyson had shown him concern, compassion, friendship...What my master had wanted all along was finally his. Life soon returned to the planet and the darkness faded. Victories, losses, nothing really mattered but a good beybattle. There were no more fancy moves, just an old fashioned match filled with heart like Brooklyn had never experienced before.

And for the first time he had real friends like you to cheer him on.

When the battle had ended, and the dust had settled, there was no victor. Sure, in the cut and dry definition of winning and losing, Tyson had won...But in the battle of the heart, Brooklyn had won. No one truly lost that day.

Life would never be the same for Brooklyn again.

It would be much better. He had friends now, real flesh and blood friends besides me. After the battle they had all crowded around him, showering him with the praise he had never gotten as a child. Brooklyn had been complemented tons of times as a youth, but never by friends or people that cared. I was happy for my master...but now I had to share him. Not just share him...but give up my role as his protector to you.

"You did great Brooklyn!" you had said, enveloping him in a hug, a blush tainting his cheeks as he embraced back. That hug is what started Brooklyn's real relationship with you. Earlier on, you two had been friends in a shallow sense. Now it was so much deeper than that, so much more meaningful. You two had formed a bond that went past just friendship.

You had fallen in love...with each other.

For a while after the battle, Brooklyn was emotionally unstable. Me being there wasn't enough anymore. He needed them now...he needed his friends...but most of all, he needed you. He needed his Garland. My master had had no place to live, and I couldn't provide him with shelter even though I wanted to. You took him in, gave him a place to stay...gave us a place to stay. For that, I am grateful. However, it was obvious you wanted more than I was willing to let Brooklyn give. I tried to keep you both apart. I tried to keep him to myself.

It was futile.

Brooklyn wanted to be with you every bit as much as you wanted to be with him. And as much as I hated to admit it...you were perfect for him. You could give him what I couldn't: kisses, embraces, love. I loved my master, but that wasn't returned and I had no right to force him into anything. So very reluctantly, I joined forces with Apollon to make you both a couple. I didn't want to go along with it at first, and during a beybattle between Brooklyn and you, I almost killed Apollon for ripping my master's shirt down the middle. Needless to say, you and I did a lot of drooling. In return, I was ordered by both Apollon, and Brooklyn to do the same to you, and so...quickly, painfully, I did it.

The beybattle was forgotten in seconds, in exchange for passionate lovemaking in the middle of the dish. Apollon was extremely amused, and I was just plain disgusted. We had both been pushed out of the dish, out of the way so you could express your passion. It was as though I had been pushed out of Brooklyn's life altogether.

It wasn't as though this was too terribly surprising or just a random act of lust. You and Brooklyn had been building up to this all along. Everyday you got closer, and everyday the tension between you seemed to thicken.

It was the words that came next that would annihilate me.

"I-I love you Brooklyn," you moaned out.

"I love you too Garland," Brooklyn groaned stroking your cheek.

Life would never be the same for me again.

I had lost my light once more but this time in a way that was even worse.

I had lost him to someone else. More specifically, to you.

As terrible as this may sound, I was hoping you would leave him. I was hoping that you had used Brooklyn for sex and would walk away to leave me to comfort him. It hurt to watch Brooklyn in pain. It hurt even more knowing that when he was in pain, it was no longer me he would turn to.

You never did leave Brooklyn's side.

You held him until the nightmares went away, sometimes going so far as to stay up all night to watch over him. You dried his tears and held him when he cried after having nightmares. You shared every intimate secret you had with him, and in return you listened to his, never once telling another living soul what he had shared. You accepted him for who he was. You would beybattle him often and take every defeat he dealt to you with a smile on your face. After his battle with Tyson, Brooklyn had been close to purposefully losing to you. But before he could, you did. You told him you didn't want him not trying his best from fear of losing you due to being victorious every time. You said you didn't care if Brooklyn won or lost no matter who he was facing. You would always be his friend, and always care for him.

He started crying and again you embraced him, allowing him to cry. You never shunned Brooklyn for it, or told him what he was feeling was wrong. You were just happy to see him displaying real emotion. Not only did you witness him cry, but you also watched him laugh and feel things he had either never felt, or hadn't felt in years. Not once did you wrong him. You understood that he was emotionally brittle, and you treated him as such while still respecting his strength. You appreciated every part of him, every flaw, and every weakness.

You loved his light.

And you adored his dark.

There was no pretending it wasn't there, just acceptance of it, and all that he was. You were the perfect boyfriend to the perfect person.

But I would have been better.

I was so bitter at you and fate alike. You could do all the things I couldn't. You were a human, not some beast trapped inside a blade like I am. You could hold him, whisper in his ear and kiss his tears away. I could not. The words he said to you were always gentle, kind, loving, and filled with adoration. To me, he gave nothing but orders. My master never whispered my name in a passion filled tone, he screamed it. Not in the way he did with you, not from ecstasy, but from the rage he would call upon to win. Night after night I'd be forced to listen as Brooklyn rambled on about what a great night the two of you had had. His eyes would always glaze over as he mentioned you, and a content sigh would usually leave his throat as he clutched his heart.

What I wouldn't give to have been the one he swooned over every night... my dreams of being with him were and are unrealistic. I'm a bitbeast, and Brooklyn is a human. We're a part of two different worlds. My role in his life will always be that of a partnership, the two of us working together to achieve a goal. At best, it could be a friendship. But yours will always be that of a lover. Even if you leave him, even if he leaves you...you will always occupy a part of his heart.

Do you even understand Brooklyn?

Yes, you do. I know that now. You understand him every bit as much as I do, and I'm his bitbeast.

Do you even know Brooklyn?

Yes, you do. He's like the back of your hand. Without you he is filled with darkness - you bring the light to his world. And in return, he does the same for you.

Do you even love Brooklyn?

Yes, you do, but not as much as I do.

You could never love him as much as I do.


End file.
